Karaoke
by AsterousBabs
Summary: Percy's friends throw him a party they sing karaoke and lots of other games Bianca silena and beckondorf are visiting and thalia isnt a hunter. Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie, Grover and Juniper, Chris and Clarisse, Silena and Beckendorf, Connor and Bianca. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 The Party

**A/n heyy guys I'm back! I know this is a pretty cliché story line and it's been done a billion times but as u all know I like making PJO stories with songs that relate to them so read and enjoy**

**O and p.s. please no flames constructive criticism is accepted**

**Me: Yay I'm back with another story!**

**Percy and Annabeth: NOOOOOOOOO**

**Me: don't worry guys! It won't be like the last one**

**Percy: Maybe it won't be too bad **

**Annabeth: I doubt it**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Karaoke**

**Chapter 1**

**The Party**

**Percy POV**

**It's the day after the war ended and my friends are throwing me a party for my birthday and for defeating Kronos. Annabeth and I are a little bit awkward around each other after our kiss but I plan to change that and ask her to be my girlfriend today. It's almost 6:00 I'd better get over to the party…o crap! I probably should have found out where the party is, no wonder Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain!**

**Suddenly I felt something jump on my back but I couldn't see anything,**

"**Hey Seaweed Brain! You realize you should be down on the beach by now right?" Annabeth said as she took her magic Yankees hat.**

"**Umm yeah of course Wise Girl I was just ummm uh…" I was trying to come up with an excuse so she wouldn't know that I was stupid enough to not find out where the party was. It didn't work.**

"**You had no idea where the party was did you"**

"**You know me too well Wise Girl now are you going to get off my back soon?" I replied**

"**No I like it up here it's pretty comfy" she said resting her head on my shoulder and rubbing my Achilles spot through my shirt. I felt a little shock go through my body as she did this but it felt pretty good and relaxing.**

"**Ok fine then let's go to the beach" I said and with that I started down the hill, Annabeth in tow.**

**When we got to the beach I was shocked, they went all out for this party. There were balloons, a giant blue cake, a karaoke machine, and a bunch of other games. The most exciting part was the people there. There were my friends that survived the war, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Nico, the Stolls, Katie Gardner, even Clarisse and Chris. Then there were the others, Silena, Beckendorf, and Bianca. I must have looked confused because Annabeth leaned her head down and whispered in my ear,**

"**Nico convinced Hades to let them come to the party since they all achieved Elysium. "**

**This was great! All my closest friends (and Clarisse) were here! I could hear Connor and Travis snickering and I was confused for a moment then I realized why, I was standing there holding Annabeth on my back and she was whispering in my ear and rubbing my only weak spot. Thalia was smirking and Grover winked at me and Silena looked like she was going to explode with excitement. I quickly put her down and she looked confused then looked at everyone's faces and understood. **

"**Happy birthday Perce!" Grover said**

"**Thanks G-Man"**

**Everyone followed Grover and came to wish me happy birthday.**

**Thalia said" Ok let's start karaoke what is everyone going to sing, we should start with Percy since he is the birthday boy and the Savior of Olympus"**

"**OK I'll sing Hero by Enrique Iglesias" I said turning to Annabeth.**

"**I'll do Fearless by Taylor Swift" Annabeth said she looked at Thalia.**

"**I'll sing So What by P!NK" she said as she looked at Nico**

"**I'll sing Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects"**

**Bianca said" I'll sing Firework by Katy Perry" she turned to Katie, who said,**

"**I'll sing I Won't Say from the Disney's Hercules"**

**Annabeth started listing all the things wrong with that movie, "That movie is so inaccurate! Hera is not that nice, Hercules is the Roman name, he was never a god, he wasn't trained by a satyr, he came before the Trojan War, he didn't have a pega-" **

"**WE KNOW!" we all screamed at her**

"**I was just saying…"**

"**I'm singing Magic by B.o.B and Connor is singing Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz" Travis announces turning to Silena.**

"**I'm going to sing Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha and Charlie is going to sing Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars" She said**

"**I am?" Beckendorf asked**

"**Yes you are" Silena replied then turned to Clarisse**

"**Chris and I are going to sit this one out" she said**

"**you have to sing!" Silena started to whine**

**Clarisse replied "Nope not gonna happen"**

**Suddenly Aphrodite appeared. **

"**WAIT!" she shouted "You guys have to do couples songs! I'll just pick the groups for you randomly, ok, Percy and Annabeth, Nico and Thalia, Silena and Charlie, Grover and Juniper, Travis and Katie, Bianca and Connor! Now pick your songs!"**

**We all discussed our songs with our partners.**

"**Percy and I are singing Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat"**

"**Nico and I are singing 4 Minutes by Justin Timberlake and Madonna"**

**Charlie and I are singing Without Love from Hairspray"**

"**Grover and I are singing Summer Lovin' from Grease"**

"**Travis and I are singing Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift"**

"**Connor and I are singing Need You Now by Lady Antebellum" **

"**I'm singing How to Save a Life by The Fray" Grover said since Aphrodite interrupted solo song choices"**

"**And I'm singing Bubbly by Colbie Caillat" Juniper said**

"**Ok kids get started!" Aphrodite said.**

**A/n the end! JK next chapter is Percy and Annabeth singing. hope u like it!**


	2. Percy is a Hero and Annabeth is Fearless

**A/n hey everyone! In this chapter Percy and Annabeth are singing their karaoke songs sorry for any characters that seem OOC **

**Me: Percy are you ready to sing to Annabeth?**

**Percy: Do I have to?**

**Me: She sang and wrote a bunch of songs for you (read my other story Annabeth Chase AKA Taylor Swift) now it's your turn! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I'm not a dude so I cannot be Rick Riordon or Enrique Iglesias therefore I don't own Percy Jackson or Hero and I'm not blond so I'm not Taylor swift so unfortunately I don't own Fearless either**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy is a Hero and Annabeth is Fearless**

**Percy POV**

"Percy starts since it's his party" Thalia announced.

I went over to the karaoke machine and picked up the microphone.

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance?_

_If I asked you to dance_

_Would you run?_

_And never look back_

_Would you cry?_

_If you saw me crying_

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die?_

_For the one you love_

_Hold me in your arms tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear?_

_That you always be mine_

_Would you lie? _

_Would you run and hide_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care_

_You're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Oh I just want to hold you_

_I just wanted to hold you_

_O yeah_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care you here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby_

_I can kiss away the pain oh yeah_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero_

_I can kiss away the pain _

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero…_

I was suddenly aware that the whole time I was singing I never took my eyes off of Annabeth, we both blushed. Everyone started clapping as I sat down.

"That was really good Seaweed Brain, I didn't know you could sing that well" Annabeth said

We all gasped,

"Something Annabeth doesn't know? Mark it in the record books Travis!" Connor exclaimed.

"So was that song dedicated for anyone special Percy?" Aphrodite asked.

"Umm no... it uhh" I stuttered turning even redder than before. Annabeth looked a little disappointed and Grover gave me a knowing look, I forgot he could read my emotions.

Thalia, getting impatient, said" yeah yeah yeah we all know you guys like each other blah blah blah it's Annabeth's turn just go!"

_There's somethin' 'bout the way _

_The street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement _

_Walk me to the car _

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there _

_In the middle of the parking lot _

_Yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road _

_I wonder if you know _

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now _

_But you're just so cool _

_Run your hands through your hair _

_Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this _

_You take my hand and drag me head first _

_Fearless _

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance _

_In a storm in my best dress _

_Fearless_

_So baby drive slow_

'_Til we run out of road in this one horse town _

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat _

_You put your eyes on me _

_In this moment now capture every memory_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this _

_You take my hand and drag me head first _

_Fearless _

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance _

_In a storm in my best dress _

_Fearless_

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway _

_my hands shake _

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in & I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless._

_And I don't know how it gets better than this _

_You take my hand and drag me head first _

_Fearless _

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance _

_In a storm in my best dress _

_Fearless_

She was amazing, she sounded exactly like Taylor Swift and she even kinda looks like her but she has the gray eyes all Athena children share that I love and she doesn't wear makeup. I told her how good she was when she sat down next to me and she blushed.

"Next is Thalia and Nico" Annabeth said

**A/n end of chapter 2 sorry its mostly song lyrics there will be more content soon**

**Luv ya! **


	3. Percy's no superman

**A/n heyy everyone I know you probably all want to read about the other characters songs but I felt like doing more with Percy and Annabeth so here we go!**

**Me: We just have to start the story, Percy and Annabeth fell asleep in each other's arms (it's pretty late and Percy has the Curse of Achilles) So ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I'm writing this on**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy is no Superman and Annabeth is unforgettable **

**Percy's POV**

Thalia was just about to take the mike when Aphrodite stood and said

"Wait! I have decided that you each need to sing two songs and one has to describe you"

"Whyyyyyy?" I whined

"Because I want you to and I am a goddess" she replied, "Now get up there and SING!"

I walked back over to the machine and contemplated what to sing then it hit me;

"I'm singing Superman by Lazlo Bane"

_Out the door just in time_

_Head down the 405_

_Gotta meet the new boss by 8 am_

_The phone rings in the car_

_The wife is working hard_

_She's running late tonight again_

_Well_

_I know what I've been told_

_You gotta work to feed the soul_

_But I can't do this all on my own_

_No, I know I'm no Superman_

_I'm no Superman_

_I'm no Superman_

_You've got your love online_

_You think you're doing fine_

_But you're just plugged into the wall_

_And that deck of tarot cards_

_Won't get you very far_

_There ain't no hand to break your fall_

_Well_

_I know what I've been told_

_You gotta know just when to fold_

_But I can't do this all on my own_

_No, I know I'm no Superman_

_I'm no Superman_

_That's right_

I finished and was about to sit down when Juniper asked;

"How does that describe you?"

I thought about it and replied, "Well the chorus is _I can't do this all on my own no I'm no superman_ and though I may be a son of the Big Three and have the Achilles Curse I'm still not a super hero and I never could have defeated Kronos without you guys"

All the girls went "Awwww, that's so sweet!"

Annabeth stood up, walked over, and took the mike from me. As she took he microphone our hands brushed each other's and I could feel myself blush we stood there, hands together, for what seemed like hours. We heard someone clear there throat and saw the Stolls holding back laughs and Aphrodite grinning like the Cheshire cat. I released her hand and went to sit down when she grabbed me and whispered in my ear, I could hear someone wolf whistling, asking me to sing part of the song for her and I agreed.

**(A/n **_italics is Annabeth _**bold is Percy)**

**Greetings loved ones **

**Let's take a journey **

_I know a place _

_Where the grass is really greener _

_Warm, wet and wild _

_There must be somethin' in the water _

_Sippin' gin and juice _

_Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone) _

_The boys _

_Break their necks _

_Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us) _

_You could travel the world _

_But nothing comes close _

_To the Golden Coast _

_Once you party with us _

_You'll be falling in love _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California girls _

_We're unforgettable _

_Daisy Dukes _

_Bikinis on top _

_Sun-kissed skin _

_So hot _

_We'll melt your Popsicle _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California girls _

_We're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce _

_We got it on lock _

_West coast represent _

_Now put your hands up _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_Sex on the beach _

_We don't mind sand in our Stilettos _

_We freak _

_In my Jeep _

_Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh) _

_You could travel the world _

_But nothing comes close _

_To the Golden Coast _

_Once you party with us _

_You'll be falling in love _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California girls _

_We're unforgettable _

_Daisy Dukes _

_Bikinis on top _

_Sun-kissed skin _

_So hot _

_We'll melt your Popsicle _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California gurls _

_We're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce _

_We got it on lock _

_West coast represent _

_Now put your hands up _

_Oooooh oh oooooh ___

_**Toned, tanned **_

_**Fit and ready **_

_**Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy **_

_**Wild, wild West coast **_

_**These are the girls I love the most **_

_**.com/california_girls_lyrics_katy_**_

_**I mean the ones **_

_**I mean like she's the one **_

_**Kiss her **_

_**Touch her **_

_**Squeeze her buns **_

_**The girl's a freak **_

_**She drives a Jeep **_

_**and lives on the beach **_

_**I'm okay **_

_**I won't play **_

_**I love the Bay **_

_**Just like I love L.A. **_

_**Venice Beach **_

_**And Palm Springs **_

_**Summertime is everything **_

_**Homeboys **_

_**Hangin' out **_

_**All that ass **_

_**Hangin' out **_

_**Bikinis, tankinis, martinis **_

_**No weenies **_

_**Just a king **_

_**And a queen-ie **_

_**Katy my lady **_

_**(Yeah) **_

_**You're lookin'here baby **_

_**(Uh huh) **_

_**I'm all up on you **_

_**'Cause you representin' California **_

_**(Ohhh yeahh) **_

_California gurls _

_We're unforgettable _

_Daisy Dukes _

_Bikinis on top _

_Sun-kissed skin _

_So hot _

_We'll melt your Popsicle _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_California gurls _

_We're undeniable _

_Fine, fresh, fierce _

_We got it on lock _

_West coast represent _

_(West coast, West coast) _

_Now put your hands up _

_Oooooh oh oooooh _

_(Californiaaa, Californiaaa) _

_**California girls man **_

_**I wish they all could be **_

_**California girls **_

_(Californiaaa) (ha ha ha ha ha)_

_**I really wish **_

_**You all could be **_

_**California girls **_

_(Californiaaa, girls)_

We finished and no one had to question why she picked that song. She lives in California she has gorgeous, golden blonde curls and tan, sun kissed skin. Though it was slightly awkward doing the rap but I wanted to help her so that's what I got for agreeing to do it. Gods she's beautiful!

**A/N Bye ppls see u next chapter!**


	4. Percy and Annabeth are Lucky

Chapter 4

Percy and Annabeth are Lucky

"Time for your duet!" Aphrodite said, "What song are you guys doing?"

We whispered to each other for a few minutes trying to decide on a song.

"Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat" Annabeth said finally

**(A/N **_italics-Annabeth___**bold- Percy **_**italics and bold-both**_**)**

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you**

**Across the water, across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky**

**Oh my**

**And baby I'm trying**

_Boy I hear you _

_In my dreams_

_I feel you whisper_

_Across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Oooh oohhh ooh ooh oh ooh ooh ooh ooohh ooh **_

_They don't know how long it takes_

**They don't know how long it takes**

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_Every time we say goodbye_

**Every time we say goodbye**

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you**_

_**I promise you**_

_**I will**_

**And I'm**

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again **_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

**And so I'm sailing, through the sea**

**To an island, where we'll meet**

**You hear the music, fill the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

_Though the breezes, through the trees_

_Are oh so pretty, you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Oooh oohhh ooh ooh oh ooh ooh ooh ooohh ooh **_

_**Oooh oohhh ooh ooh oh ooh ooh ooh ooohh ooh**_

Everyone clapped; it was obvious why we had picked that song. We're best friends and in love, and every demigod is lucky to come back to camp after as quest since it is so dangerous for us in the mortal world. We really have been lucky to go all the places we've been too, we've traveled all over the country! And on top of all of that there are a lot things about the sea mentioned in it.

Annabeth turned to Thalia with an evil look in her eyes, "Your turn Thalia…"

**A/N So…yeah I've really wanted to do that song cuz its kinda perfect for them c u nxtb time!**

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	5. Luke is beggin on his knees for Thalia

**a/n heyy ppl! Sorry I haven't updated my mom has been flipping out and my computer broke plus I was out of the country anyway here's the next chapter btw Thalia is a bit oc, she's very angsty**

**Me: Yay! It's Thalia's turn to sing!**

**Thalia: I DO NOT SING!**

**Me: Of course you do! And you can sing a love song!**

**Thalia: I AM AN IMMORTAL ****MAIDEN**** HUNTRESS OF ARTEMIS! I DO NOT SING LOVE SONGS!**

**Me: Yeah you're right it's kind of an anti-love song**

**Thalia: Hmm I suppose that's ok then**

**Me: Yay STORY TIME! Nico, disclaimer!**

**Chapter 5  
Luke will be begging on his knees for Thalia**

**Percy POV**

"So Thalia, what song are you singing?" I asked

"It's a surprise" she said, turning towards Nico she asked, "Could you summon Luke's spirit?"

"Sure" he said as he snapped, summoning two skeletons to dig a hole. I won't describe the whole process because quite frankly it gives me the creeps.

As soon as Luke appeared Thalia took the "stage"

_You had it all_

_The day you told me _

_Told me you want me_

_I had it all_

_But let you fool me_

_Fool me completely_

_Ya I was so stupid_

_To give you all my attention_

_Cuz the way you played me_

_Exposed your true intention_

_And one day_

_I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_And one day_

_I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me_

_And mess with her_

She pointed at Annabeth,

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_And one day _

_You'll be begging on your knees for me_

_So watch your back_

_'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you_

_I set the trap and when I'm done_

_then You'll know what I've been through_

_so Oh, mister player do you feel like the man now_

_and I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out_

_And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me_

_yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me?_

_And mess with her!_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_yeah, One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

_I know I'm being bitter_

_But Ima drive you under_

_Cause you just don't,_

_Don't deserve a "happy ever after"_

_but what you did to me_

_After you told me_

_You never felt that way_

_it was only just a game_

_and one day!_

_and One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me begging on your knees for me_

_yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede crawling like a centipede_

_You mess with me?_

_And mess with her!_

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_yeah, One day you'll begging on your knees for me_

We all looked at Thalia with surprise, no one knew she could sing. It was pretty obvious why she had chosen this song, Luke had betrayed her(and Annabeth). He could have had a happy life if he had just stayed with Thalia and not tried to use her when we went on the quest to save Artemis (and Annabeth) to get Bessie. Even though Luke proved to be a hero in the end he still didn't deserve Thalia. Luke looked pretty guilty and tried to speak to Thalia,

"Thalia, I'm-"he was cut off when Thalia said,

"Ok Nico send him back to the Underworld!" and with that, Luke was gone.

Suddenly she realized everyone was staring at her,

"What are you all looking at" she asked angrily, "I'm not singing another song so someone else go"

**a/n sorry it's so short and bad I have all these ideas but no way to connect them all so they just come out kind of badly.**


	6. Katie is falling and Travis is lazy

**a/n sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been working on other stories**

**Chapter 6**

**Katie is falling and Travis is lazy**

**(a/n ps I gave up on explaining the song, you can figure it out for yourself)**

"Um, I guess I'll go next" Katie said nervously.

She stepped up to the makeshift stage. As she started the song she eyed Travis carefully.

**(I hate Colbie Calliat. No offense to any of her fans. This song seemed good for Travis and Katie though so…)**

_I don't know but..._

_I think I maybe _

_fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should _

_keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I.._

_know you better_

_I am trying.._

_Not to tell you.._

_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding.. _

_what I'm feeeling.._

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my..time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_

_and now i found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you..._

_I'm falling for you..._

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_and we start to dance_

_All around us _

_I see nobody _

_Here in silence_

_It's juusst _

_you and me_

_I'm trying.._

_Not to tell you.._

_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding.. _

_what I'm feeeling..._

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my.. time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think i'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_

_And now I found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you..._

_I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooh, I just can't take it.._

_My heart is racing.._

_Emotions keep spinning out..._

_I've been spending all my.. time_

_just thinking about ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my..life_

_and now I found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you..._

_I'm fallin' for you..._

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think i'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you..._

_I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooohhh_

_Ooh no no_

_Oooooohhhhh_

_Oooh, I'm falling' for ya_

She sounded pretty good.

"Who was that for?" Silena asked with a smirk.

"None of your business" Katie blushed.

"Just tell us" Thalia whined.

"No" she said firmly.

"If we can guess it will you tell?" Silena pleaded.

"Maybe"

"Well you have another song to do so go!" Annabeth said.

_Would you walk to the edge of the ocean_

_Just to fill my jar with sand_

_Just in case I get the notion_

_To let it run through my hand_

_Let it run through my hand_

_Well, I don't want the whole world_

_The sun, the moon, and all their light_

_I just want to be the only girl_

_You love all your life_

_You love all your life_

_Would you catch a couple thousand fireflies_

_Yeah, put them in a lamp to light my world_

_All dressed up in a tux and bowtie_

_Hand deliver to a lonely girl_

_To a lonely lonely girl_

_Well, I don't want the whole world_

_The sun, the moon, and all their light_

_I just want to be the only girl _

_You love all your life_

_You love all your life_

_Lately I've been writing desperate love songs_

_Mostly I sing them to the walls,_

_You could be the center piece of my obsession_

_If you would notice me, I_

_Ohh yeah_

_Well I don't want the whole world_

_The sun, the moon, and all their light_

_I just want to be the only girl _

_You love all your life_

_You love all your life_

_You love all your life_

_Life_

_Yeah_

"Can I guess now?" Silena asked.

"No after the next person you can." Katie said.

"Fine. Travis, you go!"

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes now go." Silena ordered.

_She's a wave and she is breaking_

_She's a problem to solve_

_and in that circle she's making_

_I will always revolve_

_And on her sight_

_These eyes depend_

_Invisible and Indivisible_

_That fire you ignited_

_Good, bad and undecided_

_Burns when I stand beside it_

_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Visions so insane_

_Travel unraveling through my brain_

_Cold when I am denied it_

_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Ultraviolet_

_Now is a phase and it's changing_

_It's rotating us all_

_Thought we're safe but we're dangling_

_and it's too far to survive the fall_

_And this I know_

_It will not bend_

_Invisible and indivisible _

_That fire you ignited_

_Good, Bad and undecided _

_Burns when I stand beside it_

_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Visions so insane_

_Travel unraveling through my brain_

_Cold when I am denied it_

_Your light is ultraviolet, _

_ultraviolet_

_That fire you ignited_

_Good, Bad and undecided _

_Burns when I stand beside it_

_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Visions so insane_

_Travel unraveling through my brain_

_Cold when I am denied it_

_Your light is ultraviolet,_

_ultraviolet_

_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Visions so insane_

_Travel unraveling through my brain_

_Cold when I am denied it_

_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Ultraviolet_

"Ok, you and Katie are perfect for each other!" Silena announced.

They both stammered incoherently.

"Katie my guess is Travis Stoll. Now you have to tell me if I'm right."

"…" Katie mumbled

"What was that?" Silena asked slyly

"Yes" Katie looked like a tomato.

"Travis tell her how you feel!" Silena yelled at him.

"I, um, like you too Katie" he managed.

"YAY! LONG LIVE TRATIE!" Silena shrieked. "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

They quickly pecked each other, still blushing.

Aphrodite appeared.

"Good job Silena!" she praised her daughter, "Now you just need to work on you know who"

"Don't worry Mother. I'll get them together no matter what!" Silena promised.

"Well good luck!" and Aphrodite was gone, leaving the smell of designer perfume in her place.

"Ok Travis, do your last song so we can move on."

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up_

_Then stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_

_Nobody's gonna tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch,_

_Just chillin' in my snuggie_

_Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie_

_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh, oh_

_Yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_

_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Nothing at all_

_Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_

_Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_

_And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great'_

_(Oh my God, this is great)_

_Yeah_

_I might mess around, get my college degree_

_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_

_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_

_Oh, oh_

_Yes I said it_

_I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_

_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, oh_

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_

_And let everything hang loose_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-eah_

_Oh_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone_

_So leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

Katie looked a bit disgusted at some parts but still accepted his kiss when he sat down with her.

**A/n I know this chapter was lame sorry**


End file.
